


Intimate Celebrations

by IscoDisco



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscoDisco/pseuds/IscoDisco
Summary: In which Cris asks Fabio to tone down his celebrations and Fabio is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece inspired by re-watching some ridiculous Fabiano celebrations.

Lying in bed afterwards, with Fabio tucked into his side, Cristiano couldn’t resist teasing him about the match.

“You’re going to have to be more careful about how you celebrate my goals. James is starting to get jealous.”  
He had expected nothing more than vague indignation and a prompt dismissal, but was pleasantly surprised when Fabio sat up in bed to argue his case. His jaw was set in a hard line, as if his boyfriend’s comment had presented a perfect opportunity to air past grievances.

“What do we have to be careful about? Everybody knows you’re mine.”

“I’m trying to let him down easy.”

“James?” His boyfriend didn’t look impressed. “Cris…”

“He’s a good kid.”, Cris offered, failing to suppress his grin as his lover’s expression became increasingly stern.

“Cris.” Fabio pulled his arms back from where they had been wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and turned to face him. “He’s been here for four months. I’m sure you can muster up the courage to tell him you’re unavailable.” 

“I rather thought your vicious stares and intimate celebrations might have given him the hint.”

Grumbling, Fabio buried his face in the space between Cris’ neck and collarbone, comforted by the fact that it remained a place the others couldn’t touch. “I would have kissed you on the pitch if I had known he was still sniffing around.”

Cris laughed at that, dropping a kiss on top of Fabio’s head. “We can save that for next time.” When he didn’t reply, Cristiano used his index finger to trace a line from his scalp all the way to his chin, before tilting his boyfriend’s head upwards to meet his gaze.

“You don’t need to worry about him. There’s no one else.”

“I know.” And he did, he knew that Cris loved him as honestly and fully as was possible, and he fell asleep cradled by that knowledge, curled into his boyfriend’s side, a space hollowed out entirely for the purpose of his comfort. A space just for him.

In Fabio’s dreams, Cris said it properly, voice hushed and serious, the world passing them by without interruption. “I love you. I could never want anyone else.”

In Cris’ dreams, his earlier confession replayed without end: “There’s no one else.” There was only one person he saw when he closed his eyes. He found himself staring into a sea of endless hazel, a gaze sweet and longing. In his dreams, he made Fabio believe it.


End file.
